


Safety Net.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Anton's POV - from a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Net.

Her salty eyes told me stories, that made my heart weep. I wanted to wrap her in a blanket, and tell her she was safe forever - so I did. I still don't know when I first saw through her facade, she keeps everything so hidden, so secret and yet... there it was, gone. She came, alone, shaking and openly crying, tattered and torn in ways I could never describe and I saw her, the real her... the real Erin. Real, fragile and just as beautiful as ever. Whoever hurt her, whoever made her so fragile and flawed, whoever damaged her enough that she snapped so fully I will never know and I don't want to, I don't need to. Whoever that was... sent her to me. Forever. Of course, we've always been close, since the second we danced together that first time, but I never dreamt she would be mine completely. Not like this, not my wife. But she is, mine. My Erin, my beautiful, fragile and brilliant wife. I love her and I loved her then, even like that, even hurt and crying and needing nothing more than a shower and a safe place to sleep. Of course I gave her both, how could I not, I also gave her clothes, what I could find, what I had kept from old friends and lovers who had long since left, small things, a toothbrush, a comb, a towel. Clothes had to be found, she couldn't just sit around in the same damp shirt and jeans, much as they still fit her they were broken in ways I could never fix. Unlike her. So I chose to do what I could, feed her, care for her, clothe her. She came to me that night, shaking again, crying again and clearly terrified, of what and who I still don't know, but she needed me. It hurt enough that she was crying, but that she openly flinched when the rain began to hit the window told me everything. Whatever had happened was bad enough to fracture the strongest spirit I have ever known. She looked so small, so fragile and scared, stood there, staring at me and wearing nothing but a night-shirt. How could I not take her to bed with me, curl her at my side, wrap her tightly in a blanket and swear to her she would never have to leave, that she was safe here, forever. I told her that, exactly that, and I held her as she slept. She seemed so innocent, so very young, and so incredibly thin. That was the moment I knew, completely, that I loved her, that I had loved her from the moment I saw her and that I was, without a doubt, the biggest fool in the world. She needed me and I had not been there, but I could be now. I could be for the rest of our lives. Of course, I wasn't going to ask her right away, I took my time, feeding her, caring for her, slowly mending the rips in her soul and spirit, bringing my Erin back, the same Erin who was so incredibly gentle but so incredibly wise and fierce, who could be so incredibly sarcastic and funny and vibrant. I don't remember the first time we made love, but I know I never pushed her for it, she would come to me when she was ready. And she did. Eventually. It was nine months later that I finally proposed. How could I not? She was happy here, with me, safe and smiling and enjoying life, I couldn't send her back to her empty home, filled with memories and pain. I married her, I made her my wife and I meant every word. She is my everything, my wife, my soulmate, my dance partner and my world. I love her. I always have and I always will.


End file.
